


Full

by xDirtyMindx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cockslut Dean, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everything is consensual and they negotiated the kinks before the act, M/M, Piss Enema, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretend to be strangers, Public Sex, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, bareback, belly bulge, humilitation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: Dean and Cas fullfill their other dirty kink.Read the tags carefully and if it's not your jam, turn back now or come to hell with me. xD





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread, still searching for my helpful, dirty minded beta. xD

″What a dirty slut are you.″ The man moaned behind him, grabbed his bare hips harder and fucked him nice and deep.

Dean still couldn’t believe what they were doing. Sure, public sex, sex in a shady bar’s bathroom was hot as hell but he didn’t expect to be that much of a turn on. He was standing at the stalls, his hands were on the walls and he grunted loudly whenever his pretend-to-be-a-stranger-boyfriend fucked him nice and raw.

Yeah, he was a slut for Cas’ cock. Whenever he was able to get that beautiful dick in his ass, or mouth, whatever, he loved it and turned into a whimpering whore for him.

They both loved it, there was nothing to be ashamed of, he learned that during the years they were together.

″Such a pretty whore, baring your perfect ass to everyone who comes here to relieve himself and they found you here. Ready and open to any cock who’s willing to fill up the emptyness deep in your wet cunt. Is that what you are, pretty boy? A wet cunt begging for cocks to stuff it full?″

Dean moaned loudly and pushed his hips back to meet Cas’ dirty moves.

The angel grunted behind him, sped up and before Dean would realize what was happening, the angel was coming deep in his hungry hole. He moaned too and clenched around the beautiful dick pulsing in him. He was still hard and now he wanted to come so bad, he was ready for beg to Cas. Well, it wasn’t such a big surprise, Cas was pretty good at making him beg.

″I’m not done with you, slut, stop squirming. I came here to piss, but guess what, I’ve found myself fucking that dirty hole of yours. So dirty, hm, I must fill it up good.″ Cas murmured it in his ears, gripped him tighter and when he felt the warm liquid starting to pour in him, he arched his back, groaned, trash his head back to Cas’ shoulder and came so hard, he saw black points dancing in front of his eyes.

″Well, I think we fulfilled your other fetish of yours. How are you feeling, Dean?″

He grunted unintelligibly as an answer and moaned again. Cas was still pissing inside of him.

″Stop moving, I’m not done with you. I want to fill you up good.″

And he just did that. When Cas finally finished he was so full, he was afraid that his shirts won’t hide the swell of his stomach and people will know his dirty secret. Of what he was hiding in his bulging stomach. It shouldn’t have been making him hot and bothered again, but it did. It was as hot as the fucking in the bathroom they just had where anyone could see him getting it in the ass. Fuck.

″Good. Now hold it in while I plug you up.″

He whimpered as Cas pulled out and moaned when Cas got the plug out of his pocket and push it in his wet hole.

″Well, you did good, Dean. Now turn around and let me see you.″

It was difficult to do so because his jeans were still at his thighs and the liquid in his stomach was heavy and oh-so-fucking-good. He’d be hard again if he weren’t came a few minutes ago.

″Perfect. Get dressed and meet me at our table. Sam must be impatient now and he probably know why we disappeared.″

He felt his cheeks turn red and started to get his jeans done. Easier to say than done. His swell was definitly making it hard because, well, Cas really did fill him up good.

″Oh, and Dean. Don’t you dare waste any of my piss, not until we get home and I fist it out of you.″

He moaned as Cas shut the door behind himself and finally left the bathroom. Holy shit, that was some crazy level of kinky shit and he loved it so much. Fuck. He couldn’t wait to get home and let Cas fist his piss out of his wet hole.

But first things first. He still has a night out with his brother and angelic boyfriend and when he thought about the beer that was waiting for him at their table… He was already so full and this night seems like that it will be long and dirty. 

Yes, he couldn’t wait for it.


End file.
